Serendipity
by Debonair Dragon -a.k.a. Dragonair
Summary: When Kenshin leaves Hiko, he saves a certain someone and changes history forever. Preview: 'Why' The question was clear in his eyes. 'I had to.' The redhead's eyes answered right back. Then he blinked. 'No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to' he amended.


Disclaimer: sheesha shan't ever own this anime. Sheesha feels unworthy writing this fanfic but please still review sheesha's work. Arigato gozaimasu!

PROLOGUE

KENSHIN'S P. O. V.

I was stomping down the mountain. I'm sure my eyes were glowing amber as I tried unsuccessfully to burn holes in the ground before me. I clenched his teeth till I thought that they would break.

I cannot believe him! I thought righteously. He sees what these people go through every day more than I do but, still, he refuses to help!

I was at the edge of the town now, going past the sake shop. It was the farthest I had ever gone from the mountain without Shishou. I started to walk more normally. My anger was already draining out of me.

What could I do anyway? If Shishou was right, which I had to admit; he often was, I was barely a mediocre swordsman. And what about my size, I was forced to think. I was very, _very_ small (shishou had a wide variety of words with the same meaning _'miniscule, insignificant, tiny). _That or shishou was very large.

I felt myself stop beside a rather large house. I had done this before. What was- no, AM I thinking? _'Probably what you were thinking then, when you hit your own Shishou with the saiya of a sword HE gave you. ' _My subconscious, Draco (why not?), answered. **I don't need you right now!** I thought fiercely to him.

'_You always need me, little Hatchling,' _Draco said.

**Why do you call me that, anyway? **I thought savagely to him. That _thing_ was sooo annoying! The fact that he sounded like Shishou didn't help.

'_All in good time, little One, all in good time' _Draco said condescendingly, with an edge of sarcasm. I could practically _feel_ a hand patting my head. It's bad enough when the only person you know is three times larger than you, but having a voice in your head, making think your insane is enough to drive you crazy!

' _That is probably the worst pun I've heard in years.'_

**How would you know? **I wanted to know. The only other person he got hear talking is Shishou, and all he ever says is _"Wash the clothes, do two hundred sword strokes, cook, get my sake, blah, blah, blah…" _

'_We both know that's not true,' _Draco said, cutting me off. _' he also tells you to…'_

**Nanananananananananana! **I droned, drowning him out.Only then did I realize that was talking out loud. I clamped my hand over my mouth, wishing desperately that no one heard me.

I cursed in my mind and slid into the shadows. I glanced around me and as there were no people charging out of their house to see what 'that noise' was, then I assumed no one had heard me.

I sighed in relief but immediately tensed up. I heard shouting, but the man was slurring so much that I couldn't understand what he was saying. I sighed in relief once more. With _that_ drunk stomping about the place, no one would notice me.

I began walking back to Shishou's mountain. This was a stupid idea to begin with.

'_IT WAS NOT!'_

**QUIET! DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO- ERR… CLEARS THROAT myself. **I finished lamely. I composed myself. No wonder Shishou thought I was crazy! _I _think I'm crazy.

' _I'm not arguing with that' _Draco said snidely

I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped myself just in time.

I listened intently once more.

The drunk wasn't talking anymore.

I listened on.

I heard the sound of a sword slowly being slid out of its sheath.

I froze.

It was right behind me!

I whirled around, and nearly bumped my face against a wall. Ignoring the faint laughter in my head, I proceeded to jump onto the roof of the wall. I crouched down and cautiously peeped over the edge. A child was being chased by, what I only assume, was the drunk from before. Blood was pounding in my ears, so I couldn't be sure, but I think I heard the child crying for help. I was outraged! I jumped down from the wall, intending to give the drunk a piece of my mind, but that's when I noticed a _lot_ of other people standing behind him. Suddenly feeling very afraid, I did the only thing I could think of doing,

I picked up the child, jumped over the wall, and ran.

**Author's Note**

When Kenshin left Hiko, he was fourteen. That would make the child four or five. Anyone who can guess who the child is, please send suggestions to me on how to continue. Those who can't, please review anyway and tell me what you think!

DJ

March 31, 2005

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
